1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial robot having a movable member that moves in a straight line in the vertical direction relative to a fixed member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been provided industrial robots having a movable member that moves in the vertical direction relative to a fixed member.
This type of robot has to have structure that can prevent dust from being disturbed, which is generated by a mechanism including the movable member that moves in the vertical direction relative to the fixed member (for example, the rack and pinion mechanism). Such a structure is introduced in Japanese unexamined utility model publication No. 60-42594, which discloses an accordion-type cover.
However, the structure having the accordion-type cover, which can prevent dust from flying around, can cause the dust collected on the bottom of the cover to scatter around when the cover is removed for maintenance. The dust scattered around has to be collected, and the collection (cleaning) of the scattered dust requires labor time and consequently less easy maintenance of the robot.